


Wildflower

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: - that's not going to be updated for a whole 30 days straight, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gilly is the cutest, Mix of Canon and AU, author loves Sam Gilly and Little Sam, but mostly cute fluff, some cute moments with Little Sam, some modern day settings included for obvious reasons, these two are the cutest, will be updated whenever I'm stuck on chapters to my other works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: A 30 Day OTP Challenge filled with fluff and a little bit of angst for the cutest pairing from Game of Thrones, Samwell Tarly, and Gilly.
Relationships: Gilly & Little Sam & Samwell Tarly, Gilly/Samwell Tarly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. 0. Introduction

So... I've decided to start a little fluffy 30 Day OTP Challenge for Samwell Tarly and Gilly from Game of Thrones to be worked on when I'm stuck on chapters to my main works, so it won't be updated every day until completion.

I've done a 30 Day OTP Challenge over on my Wattpad back in my Kellic shipping days _(that's Kellin Quinn from the band Sleeping with Sirens and Vic Fuentes from the band Pierce the Veil if you wanted to know)_ , but that one was a smut one, and is no longer up. This one is just going to be mostly fluff with a bit of angst. Maybe smut if any of the prompts call for it, but I rather doubt it. Smut isn't my favorite thing to write.

I plan on doing more of these for different ships in the future, which is why this isn't just titled as 30 Day OTP Challenge, but an actual title instead.

And, I don't usually put intro pages up for my works on here like on my Wattpad, but I'm making an exception for this now just to list off the prompts that'll be in this.

The prompts are as follows;

  1. Holding Hands
  2. Cuddling Somewhere
  3. Gaming/Watching A Movie
  4. On A Date
  5. Kissing
  6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes
  7. Cosplaying
  8. Shopping
  9. Hanging Out With Friends
  10. With Animal Ears
  11. Wearing Kigurumis
  12. Making Out
  13. Eating Ice-Cream
  14. Gender Swapped
  15. In A Different Clothing Style
  16. During Their Morning Ritual(s)
  17. Spooning
  18. Doing Something Together
  19. In Formal Wear
  20. Dancing
  21. Cooking/Baking
  22. In Battle, Side-By-Side
  23. Arguing
  24. Making Up Afterwards
  25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes
  26. Getting Married
  27. On One Of Their Birthdays
  28. Doing Something Ridiculous
  29. Doing Something Sweet
  30. Doing Something Hot



I'm really excited to start this, and you can bet that there will be some cute little moments with Little Sam included in this!

Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this!!

_~ Candy_

Also posted up onto my Wattpad; https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing


	2. 1. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is quite short, and doesn't _quite_ follow the prompt exactly, but I don't care. I love it, and it'll have to do, as I wasn't sure what else to write for it.
> 
> Honestly, I think all of these will vary in lengths between 500 to 2,000 words. It just depends on o much I can fit into each prompt.

Gilly watches as Sam tucks Little Sam into bed for the night. She's so grateful for the fact that Sam treats her son like he's his own son. She couldn't ask for a better partner than Samwell Tarly.

Ever since the day they met in her father's Keep, she had found herself admiring him over any of his brothers in the Night's Watch. Except maybe Jon Snow, but it was Samwell Tarly she found herself drawn to.

And she found herself even more drawn to him after he had saved her and her son from the deserters of the Night's Watch, and from the White Walker who came for her son. She's forever grateful for Sam for rescuing her and taking her with him south of the wall.

She'll always love Sam. He might not be the best fighter, but he's the smartest man she's ever known and she loves him dearly (to be fair, the only man she had really ever known before Sam took her with him was her father, and he was a terrible man). And she's looking forward to spending the rest of her days with the one she loves, and her son.

But first, there's something that she's got to tell Sam. Something that she hopes he'll be happy about. Though from the way he cares for her son, she's almost positive that he'll be overjoyed at the news.

She's pregnant with his child.

"You okay?" Sam asks, making his way over to Gilly's side, and kissing her cheek.

She smiles at him. "I'm fine." She assures him. "But there's something I need to tell you." She says, glancing over at Little Sam, who's now sleeping peacefully. "Will you walk with me?"

They won't be walking very far, so she knows Little Sam will be okay.

"Of course." Sam says, taking her hand in his, as they make their way out of their room and outside.

As they walk hand in hand, outside through Winterfell, Gilly finds herself nervous to tell Sam that she's with child. But he needs to know.

"So… what is it you need to tell me?" Sam asks, noticing the way Gilly keeps her gaze towards the ground, and that she appears to be nervous about something. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Gilly looks up at him. "I'm fine Sam." She promises him. "But, well…" _Here goes nothing…._ "I'm pregnant."

She looks away, afraid of Sam's reaction. And she finds herself pleasantly surprised as Sam pulls her in for a hug. She had a feeling he'd be happy, but there was still the worry in the back of her mind that he wouldn't be.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks, as they finally pull away from each other.

Gilly smiles, grabbing Sam's hands in hers. "I'm sure, Sam." She says, loving the way Sam's eyes shine bright with joy at the news.

They're having a baby together, and despite the imminent threat of the Night King and the White Walkers hanging over Westeros, they're both happy.


	3. 2. Cuddling Somewhere

Sam is the first to wake. Gilly is still asleep next to him snuggled under the covers, and Little Sam is fast asleep in his own bed on the other side of the room.

It's still dark out. Morning is still a good few hours away, but while Sam would very much like to get back to sleep, he finds that he can't. He doesn't find himself tired enough to go back to sleep, so he chooses to just lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling. Hopefully he can bore himself back to sleep.

He'd read for a bit, but he'd hate to wake Gilly up in the process. Gilly needs all the sleep that she can get right now. _Especially_ when she's so close to giving birth to their child.

_Their child...._

He can't wait until their son or daughter is born. It's something he's been waiting for the moment Gilly told him she was pregnant with his child.

He smiles to himself. He'll always consider Little Sam to be his son no matter what, but very soon he's going to have a son or a daughter who is his blood.

He hopes it's going to be a girl, but he really doesn't care what it is. He's happy with either, and so is Gilly. But even so, a girl would be nice.

Looking over towards Gilly as he hears her whimpering all of a sudden, he sits up, panic starting to set in as he fears that the baby is coming. Though, his panic begins to fade slightly as he notices that Gilly is still asleep.

She must be having a nightmare again. Lately she's been having those every few nights. Nightmares about having her baby taken away by her father and used as a sacrifice to the Night King.

Luckily it's only nightmares, as the Night King has been defeated, and she doesn't need to worry about her children being taken away anymore.

"Gilly." Sam says softly, setting a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently to try and wake her. "Gilly, it's okay."

Her eyes fly open, and she stares at Sam, eyes wide and she's on the verge of tears.

"Sam." She chokes out, whimpering still. " _Please_ don't let them take him."

Sam shifts down on the bed a little, pulling her to him more and holding her close. He won't ever let anyone take their children.

"No one will ever take him away." He says, holding her close, kissing the top of her head. "He's safe here. No one will get him here."

They're safe.

Gilly knows they're safe, but the nightmares that her son will get taken away have been occurring often now that she's very close to giving birth. She knows that she no longer has to worry about it, but the pregnancy has been messing with her emotions, and she hates it. But in the end, she knows it'll all be worth it, and she'll have a second son, or a daughter out of it.

She cuddles up closer to Sam, wrapping her arms around him, as she rests her head on his chest, wanting to be as close to Sam as she can possibly get. She _needs_ to be close to him right now.

"The Night King and the White Walkers are gone." Sam says, rubbing a hand up and down Gilly's back. "They'll never get to us."

"You promise?" She asks, looking up at Sam.

She knows what Sam is saying is true. The Night King and his army are gone. Her father is long gone. But she just finds herself needing his reassurance.

"I promise." Sam says. "No one will take them away from you."

Smiling a little, Gilly leans up to kiss him, and Sam doesn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, as he holds her close, never wanting to let her go. He loves her so much, and he'll do anything for her.

He may not be much of a fighter (or at all really), but he'll fight for her if he has to.

Once they pull out of the kiss, they continue to stay cuddled up to each other, needing each other's comfort. Gilly especially needing comfort from Sam, and Sam won't hesitate in giving her all the comfort he can manage.

"I love you, Sam." Gilly sighs, as she finds herself slowly drifting off to sleep after a while of the two of them laying in bed together cuddled up close.

Sam smiles, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, Gilly."

And he'll never stop loving her, just as she'll never stop loving him.


	4. 3. Watching A Movie

"I got the popcorn, and Little Sam is in bed." Gilly says, settling down on the couch under the blankets with Sam. "Have you put on the movie?"

She's just gotten Little Sam down to bed for the night before making some popcorn for her and Sam to enjoy during movie night. Something just the two of them do every Friday night.

They find spending the night in and watching a movie together so much more relaxing and enjoyable other than going out and partying or anything that young adults their age do on a Friday night. Maybe it's just because they have a kid together, but partying just doesn't sound very appealing to them.

Nodding, Sam wraps an arm around Gilly's shoulders as he presses play on the remote. "Lord of the Rings; the Fellowship of the Ring just like we planned."

"Extended edition, I hope." Gilly says, already beginning to munch on the popcorn.

"Of course." Sam smiles, kissing her cheek. "There's no other way to watch any of them."

There truly is no other way to watch any of the Lord of the Rings films other than the extended editions. They're just so much more superior to the theatrical releases, and anyone who thinks different... well Gilly finds them to be just complete idiots.

"Good." She sighs happily, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

She truly enjoys these nights with Sam. There's nothing better than watching a good movie no matter the genre with the man she loves, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

By the time the end of disc one rolls around and one of them have to get up to put in disc two to continue with the rest of the movie, all the popcorn is gone, and Gilly and Sam are cuddled close together under the blankets. Neither of them want to get up to change the disc over, but they can't continue on with the movie until they do.

That's the only downside to the extended editions of the Lord of the Rings, Gilly finds. But she gets why they're like that. The extended editions make them longer than they already are after all. Doesn't make it any less annoying though.

"We need to change the disc." Gilly says, shifting around a little to look up at Sam. "And we need more snacks."

In truth, while one of them should get up and change the discs over, she didn't fancy getting up anytime soon, nor did she want Sam to get up. She's perfectly comfortable right where she is.

"I'd get up and change it and get more snacks, but I'm too comfortable to get up." Sam says.

Gilly hums in agreement. "Me too, but one of us has to get up."

"How about five more minutes of cuddling, then I get up and change the disc out and get more snacks out of the kitchen?" Sam suggests.

Gilly thinks it over. She doesn't have to think it over for very long though. She already knows exactly what her answer will be.

"Make it ten minutes instead of five, and we have a deal."


End file.
